


As Trouble Brews

by princesskangseuls



Series: Royal!AU [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskangseuls/pseuds/princesskangseuls
Summary: Trouble is beginning to arise and a pair of trouble making twins are definitely not blind to something brewing in the near future. What will it mean for them and all that they hold close?





	As Trouble Brews

**Author's Note:**

> Royal!AU, one shot
> 
> The Jeon Kingdom:  
> King Jeon and his chilren, Princess Seulgi & Prince Wonwoo ( both 20 years old and well trained fighters—even if it’s frowned upon for a princess to get her hands dirty, she wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer when it came to doing anything and everything she could with her sibling, battle training included).

"I overheard father speaking with the council today..he doesn’t sound very happy with Mingyu’s family. Do you think he would really cut ties? Certainly he couldn’t, especially when you, Mingyu, and I are so close, right? It would be incredibly...stupid.” Adventerous as she was, Seulgi was always breaking boundaries around the castle—and it wasn’t because she took the spoiled royalty image seriously, but more so because she would go to any lengths to know everything she felt she needed to.

And even if Wonwoo shared concerns with his twin, it didn’t mean he would necessarily entertain her stubborn mind.

There’s a roll of his eyes that’s given before he reaches over to give his sister’s shoulder a playful, though rather firm shove, the girl’s stance wavering before she grabs his hand—almost bringing him over before he adjusts his footing to pull himself back, along with her.

He sighs softly. “You know you really shouldn’t be snooping around. He would tell us if we needed to know.” even if he was rather upset that his father was speaking of problems that he felt him and his sister had every right to know, considering it practically directly involved them. “And you shouldn’t be insulting father’s ideas, either. Even if they are stupid.”

Seulgi looks at Wonwoo with a bright smile, because no matter how they contrasted or made one another try to rip their own hair out, they still understood each other better than anyone else (except perhaps Mingyu—he knew the twins incredibly well).

“We shouldn’t meddle—” Wonwoo continues  


“Unless we absolutely need to. You and I both know father wouldn’t ignore us.” Seulgi interrupts, receiving a small glare from her brother, in which she returns with a smirk at the corner of her lips.  


“We shouldn’t meddle _because_  Mingyu and his father are visiting tomorrow, and he hasn’t told us that their visit was cancelled. So we need to be careful and choose our words wisely. I can probably speak to Mingyu tomorrow about the possibilities.”  


“You mean _we_ , right? I’m not letting you hog Mingyu all to yourself, plus I was the one who was eavesdropping.”   


“Yeah, _whatever_ , just keep your trap shut, please?” Another shared glare between the siblings before the boy’s expression softened every so slightly. As hard headed as his sister was, he was convinced that she was quite a bit of the backbone between them. That was how they worked; Wonwoo was the vigilant, seemingly calm twin and Seulgi was the one ready to roll herself into trouble at any moment...but both of them were willing to easily flow with the other, even if it often dragged _both_  of them into some fairly tricky situations.  


“I’ll shut my trap when I’m dead. But for now, I suppose I can temporarily give you _some_  ease, since we should be getting back inside. After all, dinner is soon, and the sooner the better—maybe we’ll get some good news from father.”  


Wonwoo shakes his head at his sister’s response, resigning with a sighed “Alright, whatever you say.” before he steps to her side, offering an arm to her that she easily takes so they can walk back inside together, looking as they ~~always~~ mostly did—slightly on one another’s nerves but regardless attached at the hip, ready to face whatever news their father would have to deliver to them that night.


End file.
